It is already known to use rapid-firing ordnance pieces, by means of which it is possible to shell a chosen target. The ordnance pieces can in this respect be of the type comprising elevatable and sideways-directable barrels. It is also known to provide control information to such ordnance pieces by means of computer-based equipment, to which various data, for example firing distance, launch speeds, wind information, and the like, can be introduced for giving control information corresponding to the desired and calculated parameters and firing conditions.
When shelling targets, it is most often desirable, from a tactical point of view, to achieve optimal surprise. The greatest possible surprise effect achieved if the ammunition units with which the target is to be shelled are included in one round, where the ammunition units or groups of ammunition units reach the target at essentially the same point in time. In this way the enemy does not have time, after the first shot, to prepare itself for subsequent shots in the round or group of ammunition units.